Cutting tools require a sharp edge to function satisfactorily and efficiently. Typically, the tool blade has a beveled cutting edge defined by two intersecting angles. The more refined or smoother the angle intersection can be made, the sharper the tool will be. Also, the more consistently that the angle can be made from one sharpening operation to the next sharpening operation, then the faster the desired edge can be obtained. A sharpening jig aids in setting the angle of the beveled edge repeatedly and accurately each time the blade is sharpened.
Prior art sharpening jigs are typically slow to set up or cumbersome to use. Prior art jigs usually have no provision or accommodation for setting the angle, except by using a separate angle measuring device. Using the blade jig in combination with the separate angle registration device takes time, and is prone to error. It is also awkward and difficult to secure the tool blade on the jig at the desired angle in many prior art sharpening devices.
It is normally desirable to hone both the beveled edge of the blade and the back side of the blade. However, with prior art jigs, only a small portion of the back side of the blade normally projects from the jig. Therefore, only a small portion of the back side of the blade which protrudes from the jig can be polished with the sharpening stone. For short bladed tools, the typical jig does not work, because the tool handle prevents the blade from protruding sufficiently so as to hone the required angle.
Some jigs utilize a roller which rolls on the sharpening stone while the blade is being honed. The distance from this roller to the blade edge may be long, depending on the bevel angle, which thus requires the sharpening stone to be longer than would otherwise be necessary so that the roller remains on the stone during the sharpening process.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade sharpening device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device which fixes the tool blade in a stationary position while the sharpening stone moves over the blade.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device having a scale for directly setting the honing angle.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a blade sharpening device having an unobstructed upper surface along which the sharpening stone moves over a blade edge in lateral, longitudinal, and/or circular motions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device which minimizes the sharpening stone size.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device wherein the blade is referenced on its back side, with the beveled edge facing upwardly.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device having improved visibility during the sharpening process.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device which can hone both angled and straight blade edges.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device which can be used for very small blades.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device having an internal storage compartment for sharpening stones and other accessories.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade sharpening device which can sharpen blades repeatedly and accurately.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device which can be used to sharpen scraper blades at true 90° angles.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a blade sharpening device having a waterproof jig for water-stone sharpening.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved blade sharpening device which is economical to manufacture, and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.